


In Sickness & In Health

by amessoffand0ms



Series: Little Moments [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River's sick, which both amuses and annoys her husband.





	In Sickness & In Health

“Atchoo!” River sneezed.

This had been going on for a few days, she'd woken up with a runny nose, and ended up with a full blown cold.

“Swee-tie!” She groaned.

One thing about River when she was sick both amused and annoyed the Doctor; She was always whining on about her ailments. When he was sick, he usually kept quiet about it- she was the complete opposite.

The Doctor made his way into the living room. River was sat on the sofa, looking forlorn. She was wearing pink pyjamas and she was wrapped up in a duvet.

“Yes, sweetheart?” The Doctor asked.

“Cuddle me.” She said in a little voice. “Please.”

He never could deny her anything, so he sat down next to her and she snuggled up to him with a snuffle, and immediately fell asleep.

Gently, he rested the back of his free hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

It had gone down a lot since the previous day, to his relief.

By now, they'd moved into the little cottage on Darillium, which had 2 bedrooms and 2 ensuites upstairs, and a living room and a kitchen downstairs, along with a tiny garden with the Tardis parked in it.

River sneezed in her sleep, waking herself up in the process. The Doctor bit back a laugh, he knew that she wouldn't appreciate him laughing at her. "Hello, sleepyhead." He murmured, kissing her.

"Hello." She said, "Feel sick."

"I know." Her husband sighed, cuddling her close.  

"I feel better than I did yesterday." Replied River, and sneezed again. “Ugh.”

“Charming, I’m sure.”

“Hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“I’ll love you if you put last night’s EastEnders on for me.” She smiled at him.

“Yes dear.” He replied, and kissed her forehead.

He put the TV on for his wife, River settled down to watch her favourite soap opera. She nestled against him, closing her eyes briefly. This was what she loved the most about them being together-being close like this, even if she was sick.

The Doctor ruffled her hair fondly. River had a contented little smile on her face, snuggled up next to him. They were the sun to each other’s sky, each other’s missing piece.

“In sickness and in health.” He muttered to himself.

“What?”

“I was thinking about the wedding vows humans have. ‘In sickness and health, for richer, for poorer.’ I’m taking care of you in sickness.”

“Oh.” River nodded. “I love you?” She tried, a little confused.

He chuckled at her, her nose was wrinkled up and she was frowning adorably at him. “I love you too, darling.”

She relaxed. “Good. Now can you shush, please? I’m trying to watch my programme.”

“Yes dear.” He smiled, even in sickness River remained her feisty self. 


End file.
